


Haven

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [23]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Jihyun Week 2020, Jihyunweek2020, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Spicey, Vaginal Sex, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: When a thunderstorm hits while Jihyun and MC are on a forest hike, they have no choice but to retreat to the safety of their car. But soon the car is growing far steamier than they anticipated, and until the storm lets up they have nowhere to go.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of Jihyun Week 2020. The prompt for today is Free/NSFW SO  
> This is definitely a spicier piece so please read at your own risk

The rain had caught them by surprise, the quiet, peaceful air shattering as the dark clouds gathered overhead. They’d been in the middle of a forest, hiking along one of the less worn paths, when the first drops splattered to the ground, catching in Jihyun’s hair and making it glisten like ocean waves.

And then the sky had splintered, drowning them in a deluge of freezing autumn rain, chasing them down the trail as they tried to make it back to their car.

They were soaking wet and shivering by the time the parking lot came into view, the cover of the trees doing little to protect them from the unrelenting downpour.

MC stumbled, nearly falling on her face, as the packed dirt trail turned to mud in moments. Jihyun reached out, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back to her feet.

They laughed, the sound almost drowned out by the rush of the rain, but the sudden storm could do little to hide the brightness of their smiles, even if they could not hear each other above its roar.

MC’s hand slipped as she reached for the door handle, and Jihyun tugged it open for her, helping her into the passenger’s seat before sliding in on his own side, slamming the door shut and sealing them off from the rain.

MC breathed deeply, shivering even as the temperature grew humid in the car. “Well that was unexpected.”

Jihyun leaned back, his head falling against the headrest, laughing. “Maybe next time we should check the weather report before going out.”

She shrugged, giggling as she ran her hand through her soaking hair. “I don’t know, then there wouldn’t be any fun surprises like this.”

He closed his eyes, shaking his head, although his lips arced into a smile that sent sunshine scattering through her. “I’m glad I get to experience it with you, at least.”

Heat crept across her damp skin, and she ducked her head, unable to stop the smile that bloomed across her lips. “You’re such a dork, Jihyun.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

When she looked up she saw that his cheeks were stained a pale, rosy pink, like the sky at dawn, and she couldn’t help giggling again. She reached out, cupping his cheek with one hand. 

“Absolutely not,” she breathed. “I love you so much.”

He leaned into her touch, his eyes closing again. “I love you, too.”

They sat like that for a few moments, the rain crashing against the roof of the car, Jihyun’s face cradled in her hand, before he slowly pulled away.

“We should probably go,” he said, turning the key in the ignition. “We can head back to the hotel and dry off.”

MC nodded, leaning back in her seat and grabbing at the seat belt. “And maybe order room service? Warm tea and cinnamon buns?”

“Whatever you’d like, love.”

But Jihyun paused, his hand on the gear shift, squinting out into the downpour. “I can barely see past the rain.”

“Does putting the headlights on help?”

Jihyun flicked the headlights on, shaking his head. “No, it just lets me see more rain.”

MC hummed, her mind drawing a blank.

“We might have to stay here until the storm blows over.”

MC shivered, running a hand up and down her arm, her wet clothes already making her uncomfortable.

Jihyun’s brows drew together and he reached out, rubbing her arms. “I’m sorry, love.”

She shook her head, covering his hands with hers. “It’s not your fault. Unless you’re responsible for the sudden storm.”

He laughed. “You got me. I wanted to cuddle with you during a storm.”

She snorted. “Well you’re not doing a very good job of cuddling me.”

He blinked, a brow arching high as he grinned at her. “Not yet anyways.”

She squealed as he grabbed her waist, dragging her into his lap.

“How about now?”

She laughed as he tightened his hold on her, cradling her in his lap. “Oh much better, definitely.”

He pressed a kiss against the tip of her nose and she hummed, feeling a little warmer now that she was in her husband’s arms.

“Although you’re still  _ soaking _ wet,” she said, patting his chest, where the material of his shirt clung to his skin.

He hummed, tracing his finger down her jaw, over her collarbone. “So are you.”

She found her gaze falling to where his shirt clung the most tightly to him, where she could see the outline of his chest, could see the faintest line of his biceps as he held her closer. She pressed her palm against his stomach and felt him shiver, just a bit.

“We could always take our clothes  _ off _ ,” she mused, sliding her hand up a little higher, feeling her core growing tighter at the thought.

“We could,” he said, a note of teasing in his tone as he moved his hand to her waist, his fingers toying with the hem of her shirt.

He pushed her shirt to the side, his hand warm against her chilled skin as it traveled up her side, his fingers splaying just below her breast.

“You know,” he said slowly, his voice growing low, warm, as he slowly stroked her skin with his thumb. “You look beautiful soaking wet.”

She slid her hand beneath his shirt, heat spilling through her as she toyed with the waist of his jeans. “So do you.”

His eyes were growing darker, a deep midnight blue that she felt like she could drown in. His gaze fell to her lips, and he leaned his head down, his forehead brushing against hers.

The rain was growing louder now, a torrential downpour washing over their car, so loud she could barely hear her own heartbeat as it pulsed in her ears. But she could feel it, growing faster as the seconds slid by, as his lips brushed against hers.

He tasted like rain as she reached up to meet his embrace. Like the iced drink they’d shared before finding the trail, like the oranges he’d packed when they got hungry in the midst of their hike.

She sat up, running her hand over his chest, her other hand cupping his face. Both his hands went to her back, dipping low and fanning over her backside.

She reached for the hem of his shirt, intent on helping him peel it off, but he pulled away, shaking his head.

“What is it?” She asked, her voice barely audible above the drum of the rain. She felt silly, her mind growing hazy as he smiled at her.

“There’s not a lot of space up here,” he said, turning his head to the side, his gaze falling on the backseat.

She crawled from his lap, squeezing between the seats and into the back.

She leaned back, draping herself across the entire backseat, pulling her shirt over her head and letting it fall to the side. “What about back here?”

He’d followed her in an instant, his mouth on hers, the kiss a little rougher, filled with more longing than the last. She was breathless when he finally pulled away, his hands running up and down her sides. 

“Not fair,” he breathed, pressing hot kisses to her jaw, her neck. “I wanted to do that.”

She threaded her fingers through his hair, smiling as he sucked at her collarbone.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, running her hands down his back, gathering the hem of his shirt in her fingers.

“Don’t apologize,” he said, his hands reaching behind her, unclipping her bra with expert precision. “I still get to do  _ this _ .”

He lifted his head back up, kissing her again, his tongue sliding into her mouth.

Her bra fell away and he cupped her breasts, dropping his head to press his lips against her skin.

She whined, tugging at his shirt as he swirled his tongue around one nipple, the next. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, she wanted his chest pressing against hers, wanted to feel his heart beating against her own. She wanted him, she wanted him so  _ very _ badly.

“Patience, love,” he breathed, peeling away just enough to hold her gaze.

She felt herself growing tighter as lightning illuminated his eyes, outlining him in blinding white and gold before plunging them into darkness again. Felt the heat in her core growing near unbearable, an ache that only Jihyun would be able to soothe.

He trailed burning kisses down her body as she murmured sweet nothings, whispering words of love as she let go of his shirt, her hands burying in his hair again. She felt herself leaning further back, her head bumping against the armrest by the door as Jihyun sucked at her skin

His hands brushed against her waist, and he peeked up, his fingers playing with the hem of her shorts.

“Love,” he said, the sound of thunder cracking chasing after his quiet words. “May I-”

She was nodding before he’d finished his question, and he made quick work of unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them from her legs. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties next, tugging them off and letting them fall to the floor.

The cool air brushed against her bared skin, and she felt electricity sparking across her nerves. She shivered as Jihyun stared down at her, his eyes glowing with an ethereal light as lightning flashed.

He pressed his fingers against her, stroking tentatively at first, and she could have sworn she saw his cheeks bloom with colour.

“Love, you’re already so…” He trailed off, the pad of his thumb brushing her clit. “That’s not from the rain, is it?”

She shook her head, her face burning like she’d been set alight.

And all Jihyun did in response was smile, a look that was somehow both soft and sinful as he lowered his mouth between her thighs, as he swept his tongue across the parts of her that ached the most.

She fell back, her eyes shuttering closed, one of her legs falling from the seat as she spread herself a bit wider, needing this, needing  _ him _ . She bit her lip, trying to quiet her moans as he sucked at her clit, as he stroked her with his tongue, moving so painfully slowly she thought she would explode.

“ _ Jihyun _ ,” she whined, her fingers tangling in his hair, tugging at the damp strands.

His fingers replaced where his mouth had been moments ago, his tongue sliding inside of her.

She couldn’t stop saying his name, over and over, her fingers twisting into his hair, and she felt her mind growing blank, no thoughts aside from him and his tongue inside of her and his fingers making her ache so much it hurt.

Her words turned breathless as she grew tighter, tighter, and still he continued in the same slow, languid pace, taking his time as he tasted all of her.

“ _ Ji-Jihyun, _ ” she moaned, her back arching as she struggled to breath. As she felt herself coming undone around him.

His hands fell away, moving to grip her thighs and hold her steady as she writhed.

“You’re almost there, love,” he said, his words hot as they brushed against her.

He held her firm even as she squirmed, his pace slowly increasing until she felt herself finally driven over that final edge, gasping as she reached her climax.

Jihyun continued working his tongue across her even as she came, until her body had stopped shaking and her breathing had slowed.

Only when she was breathing deeply, her grip on his hair loosening, did he sit up, finally tugging his shirt off and throwing it onto the front seat.

She hummed as he quickly undid his belt, the bulge of his erection clear even in the dim light. She could already feel renewed heat blooming in her core, craving this next part. Craving his touch so deeply she wanted to cry.

“This is my favourite part,” she said, her voice quiet and raspy as he positioned himself over her, as she felt his tip push at her entrance.

He chuckled, pressing kisses to her throat, nipping at the skin just above where her pulse thrummed in time to the raindrops crashing over the car roof.

“What is, love?” He asked, slowly pushing inside of her, his breath hitching as he felt her tightening around him.

“Getting to hold you,” she murmured, sucking in a shuddering breath as he filled her. “Getting to be held by you.”

He kissed her jaw, her cheek, his lips lingering longest over hers as he sheathed himself fully inside of her, his breath already a little uneven.

“That’s my favourite part, too.”

And then he began to thrust, slowly at first, his hips rolling against hers languidly, like he wanted to savour each moment inside of her, like he had all the time in the world.

She moved her hands to his back, feeling his muscles tense as he moved. She lifted her hips to meet his, moaning softly as she felt the embers kindling in her core burst into flames. Felt herself igniting beneath his touch as he moved in her.

She breathed his name, her eyes closing as she lost herself in the feeling of him. Of loving him and being loved by him. Of his skin against hers, of his lips against hers. Of his hands on her arms and on her sides and on her breasts. His tongue in her mouth and on her burning skin. Of the smell of lemon soap and sunscreen and the basil all clinging to his skin. Of her fingers twisting into his hair, running along his back and over his arms as she tried to touch every part of him that she could.

She knew he was close when his pace grew faster, his thrusts a little rougher. When the quiet murmurings of love he whispered turned to gasping breaths, to quiet groans against her mouth that made her lose her mind, lose that final grip on anything beyond him, beyond the walls of the car.

She felt herself tightening around him, her body shuddering and her back arching. She ground against his hips as she felt herself drawing close, unable to hold back her own orgasm as his movements continued to pick up speed.

She dug her fingers into his back, pressing her face against his neck as she gasped, white light arcing through her vision. But whether it was the lightning or her climax she didn’t know. Didn’t care as she felt herself unfurl around him, her words nothing more than ragged moans as he came closer and closer to his own edge.

She felt it as he came inside of her, as his hot fluid spilled inside of her, seeping from within her and onto her inner thighs as he slowly pulled out.

Jihyun gathered her into his arms wordlessly, pressing kisses to her brow, her cheeks, her nose, his breathing ragged and weak despite how tightly he embraced her.

“I love you,” he murmured, brushing gentle kisses against her lips. He pushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ears. “I love you so much.”

She smiled, sighing in contentment as a feeling of serenity washed over her. She brushed his bangs back from his brow, cupping his cheek with her other hand. “I love you too, Jihyun. I love you with my whole heart.”

He laid his head between her breasts, humming softly, his arms still snuggly wrapped around her.

She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling his heart beating in time with hers. His breaths grew slower, his eyes fluttering closed, and she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she listened to him breathing. Couldn’t help the warmth that spread from her heart like sunshine as she stroked his hair.

She hummed, a melody she’d heard Jihyun singing to earlier, her own eyes falling closed. She pressed a kiss to the top of her husband’s head, hugging him tighter as a wave of happiness washed over her.

And they sat there for a very long time, wrapped in each other’s embrace, their hearts beating in tandem, listening to the storm as it raged outside their small haven.


End file.
